


Safe and Sound

by lalagirl16



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, if i have to fill the spicy bis tag singlehandedly i will do it, married, ok i had to do this, spicy bis - Freeform, the most underrated ship in the bmc fandom dont @ me, with a lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalagirl16/pseuds/lalagirl16
Summary: Jeremy and Rich come home from their honeymoon and reflect on the changes married life will bring. (May become a series of married!spicy bis oneshots)





	Safe and Sound

Jeremy stared out at the street lights reflecting off of the pavement out of the grimy cab window and watched small trickles of rain dance down the glass. To anyone else, it would be a miserable, perhaps even lonely sight, but it felt like home. Because they were home. Back in crumby, shithole New Jersey, where they were both born and raised. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Jeremy turned his gaze to the love of his life (and husband!), who was loudly snoring, face pressed up against the opposite door of the taxi.  _ Well, second most beautiful,  _ he decided. 

Rich looked a bit uncomfortable frenching the inside of the taxi, so Jeremy snaked a thin, freckled arm behind his husband’s back and coaxed him over. In a half-asleep daze, Rich’s lips twitched into a smile as he melted into Jeremy, immediately dozing off again. Then he felt Rich walking his fingers teasingly over his thigh. 

“Richie,” Jeremy whispered, running his hand through wispy golden hair. “The honeymoon’s over, didn’t you hear?”

“Don’t care... “ Rich moaned out softly. “Want you.”

“We’re in a taxi, hon,” Jeremy said. “No sex ‘till we get home. You’re too tired for it anyway.”

“What’reyou talkin bout?” Rich slurred. “I could run a marathon. I could conquer England.”

“Then why are you using me as a pillow?”

“Warm,” Rich whispered, eyes fluttering closed. 

They hadn’t had what most would call a picture perfect honeymoon. They couldn’t afford to go anywhere glamorous, (Rich never had a lot of money lying around, his dad’s savings were better labeled as “beer money”), but that was okay. They went to downtown NYC for the weekend to enjoy the sights before facing the unseen horrors of adult responsibility. They toured museums together, taking goofy pictures next to the artwork. They stopped no less than 4 times at a soup restaurant near their hotel because Rich insisted it was the one from the Soup Nazi episode of “Seinfeld”. They made love in their closet-sized hotel room. They got lost a couple times, got frustrated, and ate crappy lukewarm hot dogs to cheer themselves up. They tried weed lollipops from a brightly colored “Pot Pastries” vans because they both wanted to cherish being young and stupid. And now it was all over, and they were moving forward.

Rich was snoring softly again, and Jeremy let out a contented sigh, looking down fondly at the gold band on his ring finger. God help him, he loved the snoring midget in his lap. He had been scared to get married. Hell, the thought still scared him. But if anything had assured him they were going to be okay, it was their honeymoon weekend. 

On Saturday night, it was about 2 am when the fire alarms went off because some idiot decided to smoke right under a hallway smoke detector, and they were woken up to flashing lights and people yelling “Fire! There’s a fire!” 

They had scrambled for clothes in a rush of tears and heavy breathing in the darkness. They ran all the way out of the building hand in hand, and Jeremy could feel Rich hyperventilating. He whispered re-assurances in his ear. Rich sobbed into his jacket. Even after they were sent back inside after being given the okay from the Fire Marshall, Rich didn’t calm down for a while. 

“I-I-I-m sorry,” Rich had choked out. “It was fucking years ago and I still can’t get over it.” Jeremy had done his best to comfort him, assuring him he didn’t have to apologize. He had stroked Rich’s back and held him close. 

“Can you sing to me?” he had whispered, eyes streaming. “Something super cheesy to make me laugh.” Jeremy had complied, singing a familiar Taylor Swift song in his love’s ear, cuddling him close.  _ Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now…  _

Jeremy hummed the song to himself, remembering the night with a bittersweet smile. He leaned down and kissed Rich on the forehead, tracing the curve of his chin with nimble fingers. Jeremy loved Rich just as he was, all his flaws and insecurities, all his past mistakes and fears. He never deserved to feel like a burden. It was there in that car that Jeremy made a silent promise to himself, and to his sleeping husband. 

He was going to stick to the vows he made at the altar, no matter how hard things got. He was going to stay by Rich’s side. He was going to comfort him and make him feel loved every single day. He was going to be the best parent he could be, should they decide to adopt kids. Despite Rich’s fears of being a bad father, Jeremy knew he really wanted kids. They would be a family. They would be together, and that would be all they could ever ask for.

“Here we are,” the taxi driver said, interrupting Jeremy’s thoughts. Sure enough, the taxi was parked on the curb near their apartment building. Jeremy pulled out all his remaining bills and fished a few more out of Rich’s pocket to pay the driver. He poked his husband’s cheek softly to wake him. Rich stirred with a groan and buried his face into Jeremy’s jacket stubbornly. The taxi driver raised an eyebrow as he counted out Jeremy’s change. “Is he drunk?”

“I’m in love,” Rich said with a yawn. “With my asshole pillow who woke me up.”

“Ah, young love,” the driver said. They grabbed their suitcases out of the trunk and waved to the kind driver as the taxi drove off into the distance. The two men paused and stood in silence together at the doors to their apartment building, as if going in the doors would put an end to everything they had before. Rich grabbed the handle and held open the door for Jeremy, giving him a sweet smile. Jeremy beamed. That was silly. They were starting a new life together. Coming home wasn’t the end, but rather the beginning of something new, something beautiful. Jeremy walked through the door, Rich playfully grabbing his ass as he passed.  _ Same old Richard, new last name. _

“Richard Goranksi-Heere, I am appalled that you would dare harass me in this way,” Jeremy scolded as they entered the stairwell and began their climb to the second floor. Rich shrugged. 

“I already miss our wild honeymoon escapades,” Rich murmured. “No more surprises now.” They exited the stairwell and walked down the hall to their apartment only to find…  _ oh hell, no.  _

There, on the door, in hot pink spray-painted letters, was the phrase “HUSB   ANDS”. 

Rich rested his head against the door, laughing quietly. Jeremy facepalmed.  _ Goddamnit, Michael.  _ But the word still made him smile as he fit the key into the lock to enter their newfound world of married life together.  _ We’re husbands. We’re going to live together for the rest of our lives. We’re going to be happy. Together. We’ll be safe and sound.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I love them okay. 
> 
> I may write more of these, about their married life and adopting kids and all that. This oneshot was inspired by @whyamiheere on tumblr and all the lovely people in the be less single discord who brainstormed with me about what spicy bis married life would entail!
> 
> If you want to see more of this, please leave a comment! Every comment I see makes my day :)


End file.
